irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Hope
Plot Mario feels that most of his friends don't appreciate him after heavy arguing. Soon,in the LSD Lurk crosses the line and ignores him,making him angry. Suddenly,Mario and Hatbot are thrown into an alternate universe through an LSD portal because of Lurk's neglect. In this universe,an apocalypse has destroyed the Irken race and killed everyone but an Alternate Zik. Will Mario survive? No,he's doomed you filthy human fools- This takes place after Visitor From A Future of Doom A comic version by AmetrineSkies/Lecture-Cherry: http://sta.sh/22f5i1q1hu5q Summary *One day in the L.S.D.* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *Sigh* Lurk.. Lurk: *Lurk is standing still,with a straight face and no expression* Kiziklu: (""m8"" Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I honestly feel as if you don't really care about me. You drag me on un-reasonable and dangerous adventures and ABUSE hatbot. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I've tried telling you before, but you simply don't LISTEN. Lurk: *lurk is still* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: ... Lurk: ( Misty care you registered? Lurk: are* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: LURK, I am talking to you. Kiziklu: (I think but.. Lurk: *lurk is idle* Kiziklu: (I can't really record Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I expect an answer... Lurk: (Can you copy paste at all? ._. Kiziklu: (Itd be very difficult.. Lurk: ( Hmmm Kiziklu: (Like.. I'd lose progress I did Eren Mayoeger: Mario: ... Kiziklu: (If Kiziklu: (So I can't Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Gahhh, I hate fights .n. Lurk: ( The last rp? Kiziklu: (Cant get out of this tab even without disconnecting here Lurk: ( I can record this RP Eren Mayoeger: (Okay Lurk: ( You can't edit wiki articles can you.. ._. Lurk: ( * :I Eren Mayoeger: Mario: L-U-R-K. Are you ignoring me...? Kiziklu: (No not on this probably Lurk: *Lurk falls over,revealing it to be a cardboard cutout* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: ... Eren Mayoeger: Mario: .................... Kiziklu: (ey knoo it Lurk: *It snaps in half on impact,the back of it says " HOP U FELL BETTER M8,I"M GONNA GO HUNTIN FOR FION,BI" Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: .. o.o Lurk: "P.S. I ate your lunch. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Really... really.. really.. REALLY.. REAAAAALLLLLYYY? Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Rnnn.. that freaking idiot.. Lurk: *A cute little robot rolls over* Lurk: Robot:Wots wrong mr? Lurk: *Calm,happy cheery music* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Lurk, that's what's wrong. Lurk: Robot:U wook sad- Eren Mayoeger: Mario: How do I get out of this stupid place. Lurk: Robot:Don't say stoopid mr,thats not vewy nice Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Hey are you trying to copy me |: Kiziklu: (Que 8bit animal crossing music omg Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Whatever. How do I leave this place? Lurk: Robot:"Whatever" isn't polite Mr! Lurk: Robot:You need a hug! Lurk: *The robot hugs his leg* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: ... *sigh* No. Please just show me a way out. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I'm not in the mood. I want to leave. Lurk: Robot:Why? Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Uhggg.... listen. You know what would really cheer me up? If you showed me an exit. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Do that, and I'll be "happy". Okay? Lurk: Robot:Why do you want to weave? We can be bwest fwiends. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: ...*antenna twitch* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Just show me a way out.. pleaaaaase *irritated tone* Lurk: Robot:Wwhhhyyyy? Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: You're more annoying than me o.o Eren Mayoeger: Mario: We can leave together, OKAY?? I just want to leave. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I have no idea where to go, this place is really weird and it's ticking me off. Lurk: Robot:WEIRD ISN'T A NICE WORD. *DEMONIC VOICE* Eren Mayoeger: (*5 hours later* *mario finally leaves* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: |: .... Lurk: *THe robot's chest bursts open,16 insectinoid legs come out* Lurk: Robot:*ROARS* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: ._. ... Eren Mayoeger: Mario: What the H..? *The Robot's head displays a holographic giant H in Mario's face* Kiziklu: (I knew you wouldn't stay cute long- Eren Mayoeger: (same- *the hologram shuts off* Lurk: *The robot's head rips in half,tenetacles come out and grab Mario* Lurk: *The robot grabs hatbot as well* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: AHHH- *Spiderlegs come out of his PAK, and he starts stabbing the robot* Lurk: *The robot throws Mario into a random portal,along with Hatbot* Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: WEWEWEEWEWEEEEEEEEEE Eren Mayoeger: Mario: GHH-- Lurk: *A laser hits the robot,it explodes* Lurk: *Smoke clears,revealing Lurk* Lurk: Lurk:? Lurk: Lurk:... Lurk: Lurk:The cardboard cutout must've worked. Lurk: *Lurk walks away,holding mario's favorite stuff,destroyed and ruined* Lurk: Lurk:*hums* Eren Mayoeger: (I wouldn't be surprised if Mario hated Lurk after this- Eren Mayoeger: *Mario and Hatbot fall out the other side of the portal face first* Lurk: ( lurk: i fixed your video games Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *Activates his bubble helmet just to be safe* Lurk: ( mario:oh..wow thanks lurk Lurk: ( mario:*turns it on* Kiziklu: I SENSE A DISTURBANCE IN THE FORCE. Lurk: ( "FIONNA HENTAI:THE GAME" Eren Mayoeger: (oh god-- Lurk: ( lurk: NOW YOU CAN PLAY MY FAVORITE GAME- Kiziklu: (Omg Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I thought Lurk was my friend... Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Vok was right... Eren Mayoeger: Mario: He's no friend of mine. Lurk: ( brb bed Lurk: ( iso troll.exe Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Wooww... Eren Mayoeger: (eh, we're done the Lurk part so I guess we could keep continuing Lurk: ( misty if you can see if you can get the recording..somehow Lurk: ( ill be back in a few mins though @mario Eren Mayoeger: (Oh, ok Kiziklu: ... *upon noticing the surroundings, there's a horrid destruction.. but it feels familiar. Closer inspection brings a thought - This is Irk* ((I cant :c Lurk: ( well i'm going to go harvest blood then,brb Eren Mayoeger: Mario: ... Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Is this... Irk? Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Lurk probably sent me to another alternate universe.. Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: GREAT! Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Maybe we'll find another Hatbot! then we'll be best friends. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: :/ Kiziklu: *no bustling streets, but buildings remain as if to try to grasp what they once saw*.. *seems nobody is around, if you don't consider the dead* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Looks like this place got trashed... Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Nobody seems to be alive. We could be stranded for life.. Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Aw man. This sucks! Kiziklu: *the smoky, reddish black sky reflects a musty smell of rubble and the putrid stench of death*.. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *Starts walking* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Uhg.. this place smells like decaying bodies.. Kiziklu: (i write books m8 Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Good thing I can't smell. Eren Mayoeger: (yeah I can tell, you're pretty good at writing. Kiziklu: (='3'= Kiziklu: ... *after a moment's walk, there's a crunching sound, it giving the feeling of footsteps. Is something there?* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Hatbot.. I think I hear footsteps... Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I think that might be a survivor... *raises his voice* HELLO? ANYBODY THERE?? Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Hopefully it's another me <.> Kiziklu: ... *it stops*. ... .. Mario? Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Yeah! My name is Mario.. wait . . . how did you know that? Eren Mayoeger: Mario: That voice.. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Zik..? Kiziklu: ... *a gap opens in front of him, then Zik peeks out* ?! Lurk: ( BACK Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Oh, hey.. Lurk: ( MMMISSSSTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Eren Mayoeger: Mario: What happened here!? Lurk: ( I have an idea Kiziklu: You.. couldn't be alive Lurk: ( For the recording Kiziklu: (wat Lurk: ( I'll just burrow your acccount for a minute,and then look at the recording Lurk: ( and give it back of course- Lurk: ( oh wow that was easier then i thought Kiziklu: (:u Lurk: ( wait..how do I log out again Lurk: OOHH wait nvm Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Yes.. I'm certainly alive. Did your Mario happen to die? Lurk left the chat 9 minutes ago Kiziklu: ... I saw them all die. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I'm from an alternate universe.. I was brought here on accident. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Oh wow... Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I'm so sorry for your loss. Kiziklu: *his face had the look of fresh torment* . . . Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: o-o Wow... that's some sad stuff.. Mr.Uhh..Mysterious..guy.. left the chat 8 minutes ago Eren Mayoeger: Mario: So.. everyone died on Irk in this universe..? Well except you.. obviously. . . . Kiziklu: By mistake. So you're stranded. Like me. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Yes.. lurk ok joined the chat 7 minutes ago lurk ok: umm Eren Mayoeger: Mario: How long have you been here? Kiziklu: They're gone. Their bodies, they're .. in one of my new spots... I practically own Irk now... nobody Is here.. lurk ok joined the chat 6 minutes ago Kiziklu: ... It happened only a few days ago. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Oh.. geez... Eren Mayoeger: Mario: If you don't mind me asking.. what happened? Kiziklu: I hid most of the time... Kiziklu: *teary eyed, his cheeks have a reddish path.. seems he's more allergic to water than most* Kiziklu: *a faint pair of handmarks around his eyes as well* .. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Seeing you sad.. makes me kinda sad.. you're basically the Zik I know.. lurk ok joined the chat 3 minutes ago Kiziklu: You're practically a mirror of my Mario. Kiziklu: At least I made up with Menami before this happened.. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: ..*Hugs Zik* I'm so very, very sorry for your loss. lurk ok joined the chat 2 minutes ago Kiziklu: ..I appreciate ye visit. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: ..! I know what I can do. I can bring you back with me, where all your friends are still alive! Kiziklu: ? But, how.. we're just going to starve here.. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Hm... lurk ok joined the chat 98 seconds ago Kiziklu: Nothing works.. your world, it's different from mine.. I couldn't reach it.. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Where did Lurk die? Kiziklu: ? Ahn... Kiziklu: ..Why? Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Hopefully he has that weird L.S.D. remote like my Lurk had. We could possibly use it? Eren Mayoeger: Mario: It's at least help us get off Irk. Eren Mayoeger: It'd* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Then we could work our way from there. lurk ok: ( Argh. I can only look at history if this was a premimum room..which "costs money durr" Kiziklu: ..*sitting on gap*.. Right.. his body. I carried it with the others. Mario: Okay, I just need you to bring him over to me. Or vice versa.. Kiziklu: .. *stands* Ive an abandoned small building with em in it. I wanted em out the weather. Kiziklu: ..*walks away* Follow me. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *follows Zik* Kiziklu: It's almost as if you comin was fate. Kiziklu: ..Is a long way from ere.. les talk. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Alright.. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Now.. the only problem is, the Menami in my universe already has a boyfriend.. A.K.A. other Zik. Kiziklu: Hmm? Eren Mayoeger: Mario: So you can't hook back up with her when we get there. Kiziklu: *antenna up*... I know.. Kiziklu: *they droop* .. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I guess you guys could still be really close friends.. Kiziklu: ..Ay, do me a favor. Me real name. I never told ye. Kiziklu: It'll come useful for.. the other Zik. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Okay.. lurk ok: ( Is there anyone you guys know who's a preimium user? Kiziklu: Kiziklu Bey. Say the first part, ah? Kiziklu: (No Eren Mayoeger: (*shrug* lurk ok: ( Not even the cam..chat..thingy..place? Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Ki-zik-lu..? lurk ok: ( NOT THAT I"M SUGGESTING WE GET HELP FROM CAM- Kiziklu: Kiziklu. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: That's a neat name. Kiziklu: Named after me grandad. Eren Mayoeger: (cam: ill help you on one condition, lurk rps as amy for me everyday Kiziklu: (Omg yes Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Wait, did Vok die in this universe too? Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Just wondering. Kiziklu: Everyone... as far as I know.. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I guess you're lucky to be alive.. well sorta. Kiziklu: It's Hell to live.. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Yeah.. sorry. I don't know why I said that. Kiziklu: I kept on because I thought I'd get somewhere. .... I did. You came. Kiziklu: I'm lucky to have me cane in tact. Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: This stuff is reaaaally depressing. Kiziklu: *its wrapped in cloth*.. *seems it was broken*. Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Usually I'm the one to be really happy all the time. Kiziklu: ... World ends, ye tend to get sad, Hatbot. lurk ok: ( Hey! I've got an idea! Kiziklu: (??? Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Y'know, I always kinda had a.. crush on my Zik, and to think I used to hate him. But he's dating Menami and whatever.. it doesn't really matter. Eren Mayoeger: (? lurk ok: ( Why don't we continue the last rp from where the recording left off- Kiziklu: ... Eheh. Mario. lurk ok: ( *chat explodes* lurk ok: ( *Angry mob* Eren Mayoeger: (because Lir, Vax, Miz, and Cin aren't here..? Kiziklu: I really wanted to stay with ye and Menami at the same time lurk ok: ( I mean tommorrow Eren Mayoeger: (oh lurk ok: ( but lurk ok: ( Angry mob- Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Well.. your Menami is gone... and my Menami is dating another Zik... Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Maybe... *nervous tone* we could... be together..? lurk ok: ( we'll have to continue where it left off,since y'know,it was cinn's intro ..so its important.. .-. Kiziklu: ..*cheeks flush at this*.. Kiziklu: ... *looking at with the same nervous vibe, but hopeful* Kiziklu: ... Thinkin is a better thing than bein alone. *smile* Kiziklu: Dunno how it got to this, really. lurk ok: ( wait..mazr is the first homosexual pairing in irken conquest. congrats Eren Mayoeger: (ye lurk ok: (*posts irken conquest to public* Kiziklu: (yay lurk ok: ( "GAY" lurk ok: ( "OMG GAY FUGGOTS LOL" lurk ok: "THINK OF THE CHILDREN" Kiziklu: (omg lurk ok: ( "THIS IS UNNNACCCEEEPTTAAABBBLEEE" Eren Mayoeger: (fuggots Eren Mayoeger: (XD lurk ok: (gggufots Kiziklu: ...We can kiss on the couch and not get heck from her. *wink* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: You're just an amazing person.. you're beautiful.. nice.. charming.. brave Kiziklu: I don't know whar you got bootiful, mate Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I have no idea how I could possibly hate you back then. Kiziklu: *smile* S'all in the past Eren Mayoeger: Mario: ... *Hugs Zik* I love you so much.. Kiziklu: Ay. Me thinks yer a cute guy with a lotta strength and heart.. *nuzzle* Loves ye too lurk ok joined the chat Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: weeelp, congrats on the relationship guys. Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: anyways, not trying to ruin the mood or whatever, but are we close? Kiziklu: We only just got walkin. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: uwu.. Kiziklu: It'll be a moment, bot. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Yeah, have a little more patience Hatbot. Kiziklu: 'Sides... it can wait. *purr~* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: owo Kiziklu: Didn't think it'd happen in a many years. Least it continues somewhere else.. Kiziklu: Yknow, her and me. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Yeah Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Are we almost there? Kiziklu: ...Me thinks yer a great guy. Real big heart, room nough fer somebody like me. Kiziklu: *continues on, it not too long away*.. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Eheh.. *blushes* thanks. Kiziklu: ..*walks inside a partially fallen building*.. *theres bodies huddled under blankets*.. *walks to Lurk's, pulling it off* Kiziklu: ... *tapping around* ... Ah.. Right. It was in his Pak wadnt it. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Alright. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Yeah. I guess we have to rip it open. Kiziklu: ..His got tore off from a fall. Kiziklu: We'll have to look somewhere else. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Dang.. Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: MORE walking?? Kiziklu: Ye aint even got legs, mate. Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Yeah, I know! But it's making me tired watch you guys walk. Eren Mayoeger: watching* Kiziklu: We can find the place he fell. Probably not hard or far. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Wait, is LIR in here too? Kiziklu: Yea. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Great! I remember Lurk telling me there's some kind of portal generator inside of his head. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: We could use that to our advantage. Kiziklu: He right here.. *picking him up from Lurk's arms*.. He aint gonna turn on, but if it works regardless.. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I'm pretty sure it works regardless. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: We've gotta tinker with it before using it though. Kiziklu: ..*opens his head*.. How it work.. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Let me thing for a second.. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I've gotta remember what Lurk told me about it.. lurk ok: *Lurk's corpse is mangled and missing it's eyes,he's grabbing hold of a burnt fionna doll* Kiziklu: ..*reaching inside, grabbing an open energy drink*.. *sipping...then gulping*.. Kiziklu: *his pam Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I remember it being poorly designed, as in it'd send us to the L.S.D. if something that belonged to him entered first. Kiziklu: *phone NO lurk ok: ( *types gtg* lurk ok: ( phone:greg Eren Mayoeger: Mario: So we could use a piece of his hair. lurk ok: GRGGHH- lurk ok: (* Eren Mayoeger: (oh okay Eren Mayoeger: (Bye lurk ok: ( I dont gtg Eren Mayoeger: (wait, pm first lurk ok: ( it was a joke- Eren Mayoeger: (oh Eren Mayoeger: (0h Kiziklu: (greg lurk ok: ( my phone types gtg as greg- Kiziklu: (Our new gtg lurk ok: ( greg huffofley Eren Mayoeger: ("sorry guys I greg" Eren Mayoeger: ("aww man, bye" Kiziklu: ... *tearing a piece of his hair off*.. *drops it inside* Kiziklu: (Lurk in lsd: what in hell *sees his hair falling* Eren Mayoeger: (XDD Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Alright, I think we can enter now. Kiziklu: ..*curiously sticks hand inside* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: You can go first. Kiziklu: ..Whal, I've never done dis.. *peeks inside*.. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *Grabs another piece of Lurk's hair* We may need this when we're inside the L.S.D. Kiziklu: Oh.. awight. Kiziklu: *just dives in the portal* Kiziklu: *yolo right* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *goes in after Zik* Eren Mayoeger: *They're now inside the L.S.D.* Kiziklu: ... Somebody be addicted to som'in to make dis.. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I was never a fan of this place. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: It alwaaaaays caused trouble. lurk ok: *A purple flying worm thing flies by Kiz,it has 6 eyes and giant red lips* Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: This place is funky. Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: O.o Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Yeah, forgot to mention this place is extremely weird.. Kiziklu: Oh. lurk ok: *It's mouth opens and randomly burps out meteorites* Eren Mayoeger: that this* lurk ok: *A giant planet made of greeen jelatin is above them,the ground is made of white metal tiles* lurk ok: (greeeeeennn Kiziklu: ... Figures by the name.. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I'm pretty sure there's some kind of area where we choose our destination.. lurk ok: *A giant Menami head with 5 legs and claws runs by,screaming in a demonic voice* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: ... lurk ok: "OOXXXXXIIICCCLEEEEEEEEEAAAAaNNNN" Kiziklu: ...*shiverring, clings to him* lurk ok: *The LSD is filled with weird distorted noises and roars* Kiziklu: DID I MENTION ME ANXIETY Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Oh uh.. not really. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: It's okay. I'm here for ya Kiziklu: I got it. *looks at* Kiziklu: ..*smile* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *smiles back* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *looks around, hoping to find the area he mentioned before* Kiziklu: *titenic* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Hm.. Eren Mayoeger: (lurk pm- Kiziklu: ...*concentrates on Mario's thoughts to keep calm* .. lurk ok: *The portal generator sparks* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Eh..? *looks down at the portal generator* Kiziklu: ? ... lurk ok: Generator:Internal Damage,15 minutes of usage left until data repair,may result in loss of data. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Ohh... Eren Mayoeger: Mario: So we've got 15 minutes... Kiziklu: Oh. ... We gotta hurry... lurk ok: Generator:Are you gonna select ya destination or not yeh stupid morons. *Voice beginning to mess up* lurk ok: Generator:*Yells at the two in russian* Kiziklu: ..What's the name of your dimension... Eren Mayoeger: Mario: :/ uh.. Z-14 , Irk lurk ok: Generator:Z-14? OH I KNOW DAT PLACE Kiziklu: ... Look, mate. Don't be callin us idiots in Russian. D< Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Russian!? lurk ok: Generator:Like Z-16,but less destructive and doomy,or Z-19,BUT LESS FULL OF VOHEDR-ROOTBEER Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Okay, what do I do now!? Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Generator give us your answers o:< lurk ok: Generator:I didn't call ya idiots in russian,I called ya things that yer lucky ur innocent ole pal hatty over der didnt heer! Kiziklu: ...<< Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Whaaaaaaaaaat? lurk ok: Generator:Anywey Kiziklu: Aint got time for dis!! *fists clench* lurk ok: Generator:GET YO FAT BAHIND OVA HERE AND PRESS DA GREEN BUTTON. MMMHMM Kiziklu: (hi), please. lurk ok: Generator:MMMMM MM M M M M U DONT KNOW WHO TALKIN TO GURL Kiziklu: D< Eren Mayoeger: Mario: ... ok, let's go Zik. *Presses the green button* Kiziklu: Awight.. lurk ok: *A touch screen comes up* lurk ok: computer:*monotone voice* Choose your destination. lurk ok: *Tons of dimensions are on the screen* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Again...? There's so many dimensions.. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: How am I supposed to find Z-14 in time!? Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Computer, can I just select it by saying it to you? lurk ok: "Dream Dimension,Z-657,Vok's world...I think...,Potato Land,SICC's kingdom,jelly land" lurk ok: computer:Use the search icon above Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Okay, okay. lurk ok: computer:and type it in Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *taps the search icon, and types "Z-14, Irk" Eren Mayoeger: * lurk ok: computer:STOP SAYING OK,NO NEED TO BE PUSHY Kiziklu: ..Okay. lurk ok: computer:You got about..uh..4 minutes left. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Okay :l lurk ok: computer:QUIT IT! D< Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: OKAY OK OKAY OK OKAY OK Kiziklu: Okay. lurk ok: computer: I HAVE ISSUES OK lurk ok: *the computer sparks* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: You just said ok.. lurk ok: computer:2 minutes Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *presses enter* Kiziklu: ... Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Come on hurry up! lurk ok: *loading: 20&* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: o_o lurk ok: *generator plays elevator music* lurk ok: loading:36........21% Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: INTENSE STUFF Eren Mayoeger: Mario: .. lurk ok: loading:.......40% lurk ok: computer:30 lurk ok: computer:29 lurk ok: computer:28 lurk ok: computer:27 lurk ok: loading:.....66% Kiziklu: Hurry up. lurk ok: computer:15 lurk ok: computer:14 lurk ok: computer:12 lurk ok: computer:69 lurk ok: computer:420 Eren Mayoeger: Mario: :| lurk ok: *computer sparks* lurk ok: loading: 666% Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: o_O lurk ok: *The portal generator vibrates* Kiziklu: ...Kay then.... lurk ok: computer: WOW I HATE BEING SENTIENT. lurk ok: computer:*the generator opens up a portal,sucking them in* Kiziklu: ! Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Weeeeeee Eren Mayoeger: Mario: !! lurk ok: computer:WELP,TIME TO END IT. lurk ok: *the computer self destructs,exploding* lurk ok: *The portal opens up in Menami's apartment* lurk ok: *It's empty,the lights are shut off* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *manages to land on his feet* Kiziklu: ! ..Mew's apartment... Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *Sigh* I'm glad it's all over.. Kiziklu: *but hes on the floor pff* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: It looks like she's not home. Kiziklu: *standing up.. the cane collapses, him falling as it does* > < lurk ok: *Lurk rises from between the couch cushion,slowly* lurk ok: *creepy music plays* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *Helps Zik up* lurk ok: Lurk:...hheeeeyyyy mmmeennnaaaammmiiiiiii Kiziklu: .... Eren Mayoeger: Kiziklu** lurk ok: Lurk:*looks around* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Lurk.. is that you? Kiziklu: ..*clings to Mario* .. lurk ok: Lurk:Oh she must be on Elite duty. lurk ok: *Lurk turns on TV* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: You ...freaking...idiot....god da- lurk ok: Lurk:Oh hi Mario- Kiziklu: ..Ay.. ey need a nee cane.. u u Again. Kiziklu: ...*new lurk ok: Lurk:What did I tell you about our PG rating Mario? Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I almost got trapped on an alternate IRK! Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Because of yoouuuuu... Eren Mayoeger: Kiziklu: ..With me. *hes all tore up and stuff* ... Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I.. HATE YOU LURK. You do nothing but put me in dangerous, you ignore my needs, you ABUSE Hatbot. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: From this day forward, you're not my friend. Kiziklu: .... *watching* ... Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Can't believe I stayed with you, all these years. Eren Mayoeger: dangerous places* Kiziklu: ...Lurk, go out and buy me a new one, ah..? Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Lurk uh, you gonna respond? You kinda pissed your best friend off- Eren Mayoeger: Hatbo: Well ex-best-friend.. lurk ok: {vex unapproves}* ) Kiziklu: I shall immediately take advantage of you living. ^^; lurk ok: ( fixed- lurk ok: Lurk:Well..uh...Um.. Kiziklu: (Yep Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: You ain't gonna defend yourself, Lork? Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Lork pork Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: .o. lurk ok: Lurk:Uh..um..I'm..s- lurk ok: Lurk:I'm...*whispers* sorry Eren Mayoeger: Mario: No. You've had so many chances. lurk ok: Lurk:Uh... Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I don't care. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: This was the last straw. Kiziklu: ..*nuzzling Mario*.. u u lurk ok: Lurk:*gives a piece of menami's pie on the table to mario* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: uwu... *looks back at Lurk* :l... Eren Mayoeger: Mario: You think PIE is gonna save you? Eren Mayoeger: Mario: No. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: It's o v e r. lurk ok: Lurk:BUT Kiziklu: ..I'll eat it.. Kiziklu: I'm starving. lurk ok: Lurk:WHO'S GONNA PROTECT YOU WHEN THERES A RIFT?! Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Yeah, go ahead Zik. lurk ok: Lurk:Or your father,he's EVIL! Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I can defend myself. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Infact, you barely do anything but spazz in fights. Kiziklu: *picking it up, eating*.. >^<~! lurk ok: Lurk:I'm the only one with the technology to defeat inter dimensional abominations! Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Yeah, SO? He was able to make it clear to me that you're a HORRIBLE friend! lurk ok: Lurk:but Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I've done SO much for you, yet you bring me to dangerous situations for STUPID reasons, ABUSE hatbot, and DITCH me when I'm upset. Kiziklu: ...Least the trip got you to save me. *smile* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Yeah... u.u Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Lurk, you can go and find somebody else to be your best friend. Because I can't tolerate you anymore. lurk ok: Lurk:Hngh..I.. Kiziklu: *licking fingers*.. Eren Mayoeger: Vok: *creeping through a crack in the wall* Eren Mayoeger: Vok: . u . Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Pffff *chuckles* Kiziklu: ... I sense somebody creepin. lurk ok: Lurk:I only ditch you because..I can't deal with you being upset..it just... Eren Mayoeger: Mario: YET I DEALT WITH YEARS OF YOUR DEPRESSED CRAP? Kiziklu: ..Yer a joik, Loiwk. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Goodbye Lurk. I'm done with you. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *Sigh* Zik, I'll talk with Menami about your situation. Then you can stay at my house for awhile, I guess. Kiziklu: Sounds cool.. Eren Mayoeger: (RP end? lurk ok: ( wait- Eren Mayoeger: (? Kiziklu: (owo? lurk ok: ( i didnt finish lurk's talk- Kiziklu: (Ok^^ Kiziklu: (Continue while I get water Eren Mayoeger: (okay lurk ok: ( brb Kiziklu: (100% fresh irony :'D Eren Mayoeger: (yeah XD lurk ok: ( back Eren Mayoeger joined the chat Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Do you have anything else to say Lurk? lurk ok: Lurk: I'm sorry I ditch you all the time..Alright? I just..I can't bare to see you upset..or anyone Eren Mayoeger: Mario: That's not all you do. you bring me to dangerous situations for stupid reasons and abuse hatbot. lurk ok: Lurk:I hate having to deal with these emotions.. Eren Mayoeger: You* lurk ok: Lurk:Gaurgh...Hngh...Sometimes I can't control myself... Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I've done so much for you, yet I can't have one serious talk with you. And you abandoned the talk for FIONNA. lurk ok: Lurk:I feel like I need to get things done..and I don't think about my friends... Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Whatever. I don't care anymore Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Let's go Zik.. Eren Mayoeger: (did misty leave- lurk ok: Lurk:...I NEED TO FIND HER. *Lurk's shines become thinner* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: ... Wow lurk ok: Lurk:YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND *Grabs by the shirt* Eren Mayoeger: (rp end? Eren Mayoeger: (o Eren Mayoeger: (ahhh misty left-- lurk ok: Lurk:DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S LIKE BECOMING MORE AND MORE INSANE EVERY DAY,AND THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP IT?! Eren Mayoeger: Mario: .. Get your hand off of me. Eren Mayoeger: hands* *Pushes Lurk off* Lurk:Grgh! lurk ok: Lurk: THE ONLY THING THAT CAN FIX ME IS PROBABLY ACROSS THE OMNIVERSE,AND I CAN'T GET TO HER. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Whatever, apparently friends don't matter. lurk ok: *Lurk's shines become unnaturally thin* lurk ok: Lurk:*Begins to sweat* lurk ok: Lurk:GGRGGHHHKK HGTGHGRAERGGHHK Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *Holds Zik's hand and pulls him outside of Menami room* Bye. lurk ok: *Lurk holds his head* Eren Mayoeger: Menami's* lurk ok: Lurk:FINE! GET OUT! I DON'T NEED YOUR STUPID USELESS HELP IN THE FIRST PLACE! Eren Mayoeger: Mario: ...Screw you, idiot. Eren Mayoeger: (rp end?? lurk ok: Lurk:*PAK legs come out,they fire lasers at the window,shattering it* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: ... lurk ok: *Lurk crawls out of the building,cackling uncontrollably* Eren Mayoeger: (weird, it showed misty online on the chat for a sec lurk ok: *A discarded Fionna doll is on the floor* Eren Mayoeger: (rp end?? Eren Mayoeger: (i've gotta sleep lurk ok: ( d'awww lurk ok: ( You sure you can't stay up? Eren Mayoeger: (well, there's nothing else to add lurk ok: (..Misty didnt GTG did she? Eren Mayoeger: (and I have school tomorrow lurk ok: ( I feel awake Eren Mayoeger: (she left randomly Eren Mayoeger: (I guess that'll be the rp end Eren Mayoeger: (bye lurk ok: ( Ok Category:Roleplays Category:Season 2 Category:Season two Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Irken Conquest Category:Stories